Solar purpura also known as actinic purpura and Bateman's senile purpura is a skin condition characterized by large, sharply outlined, 1 to 5 cm, dark purplish-red subcutaneous hematomas or bruises. The condition is characterized by recurrent bruising on sun-exposed areas which most commonly appear on the arms, hands, shins and the face. The bruises develop in the absence of trauma. New bruises can develop every few days.
The condition is most common in elderly individuals and is thought to be caused by sun-induced damage to the connective tissue of the skin. It affects about 8-12 million people in the United States. Worldwide it is believed that between 16 to 30 million individuals over the age of 50 will suffer from the disease in 2011 and its prevalence will increase in the future.
No treatment for solar purpura currently exists. Lesions typically fade and disappear over a period of up to 3 weeks in the absence of treatment. However, the lesions can be emotionally distressing to patients because of the cosmetic disfigurement of the skin. Such treatments will also be useful in the treatment of bruising in general.